


My One Regret

by Rozz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Human Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Pining, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozz/pseuds/Rozz
Summary: "Adora spent all of her school years spectacularly, still fulfilling the expectations set the first year.Her gradings were immaculate and her attitude extremely serious, making her one of the best students Hogwarts ever had.In fact, tons of scholarships and job offerings were sent to her towards the end of her seventh year, giving her plenty of things to choose for her career.Adora was already planning the places she wanted to visit, the most convenient jobs, the most interesting ones, the ones that paid the most.Everyone was wondering what great life one of the most talented sorceress of Hogwarts would do, herself included.Then her mother died."This is a totally normal Hogwarts AU, nothing special or different about this than you're average one. N-no...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	My One Regret

Adora had been waiting for this moment her entire life.

Ever since that very special day, that day when she felt little sparks of magic coming from her hands.

This day.

_Hogwarts._

Just standing there, in the room before the main one, waiting for the professor to call them to be sorted into their houses, she could feel the power that Hogwarts radiated.

It wa _s kind of intimidating._

She adjusted her uniform again, mostly to calm her nerves, while the other students talked to each other hastily, probably about what was coming next, or simply introducing themselves.

“Hey!” she heard a voice from her right, calling her.

It was coming from a blond girl, freckles everywhere on her face and at least five inches taller than her.

“H-hey.” she said back, insecurity clearly visible in her voice.

She really hadn’t had many friends till that moment, so she wasn’t really good at this whole “socializing” thing.

“My name is Perfuma, nice to meet you!” said the girl, introducing herself, “You seemed alone, so I thought we could become friends.”

“Adora. And, yes, we definitely could.” replied Adora, shaking her hand.

The next few minutes went by with the girl talking about herbology things she read in various books, and she was only interrupted when the professor came in to bring them to the sorting hat.

Adora waited anxiously for her turn, overthinking about her future house.

She wanted to be great!

She wanted to be one of the greatest sorceresses!

And she desperately wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor.

And she wanted to live up to her city’s name.

_Godric’s Hollow._

So, she waited patiently for her turn while her heart was beating immensely fast, to the point of threatening coming out of her chest.

They called her name.

_It’s time._

She walked towards the hat with faked confidence, sat on the chair and waited for her fate.

“Mmmh...” said the hat on top of her, adding to her anxiety, “I see a great mind. So full of potential. Brilliant, indeed.”

All of the other students turned towards her after hearing those words.

“A powerful leader, a great sorceress. So, where do I put you?” it waited for a few seconds, “All the clues lead me to a certain house, but my heart says... Gryffindor!”

She started breathing again freely, not exactly sure when she stopped.

The Gryffindor table started cheering loudly, welcoming the little girl to their table.

The year started off great.

Adora just hoped it’ll continue that way.

* * *

It did, in fact, continue that way.

She had the “Exceeds Expectations” mark in every single subject, and became the most popular first year in the school thanks to her immense knowledge and ability in the arts of magic, and her kind and sweet manners.

Now she hoped the next years will go the same as this one.

* * *

Everything was going great.

Everything was going freaking great.

Then, she received a letter from her mother.

Telling her that her father was in jail.

He was sent to _fucking Azkaban_.

And why, you might ask?

Because he had a fight with a bunch of muggles.

And he didn’t even try defending himself in court!

All because of something that happened to her sister.

Don’t get her wrong, she loves her sister to death, but freaking assaulting a bunch of muggles?!

And now her second year was ruined.

Fucking great.

* * *

Aside from that little incident, Adora spent all of her school years spectacularly, still fulfilling the expectations set the first year.

Her gradings were immaculate and her attitude extremely serious, making her one of the best students Hogwarts ever had.

In fact, tons of scholarships and job offerings were sent to her towards the end of her seventh year, giving her plenty of things to choose for her career.

Adora was already planning the places she wanted to visit, the most convenient jobs, the most interesting ones, the ones that paid the most.

Everyone was wondering what great life one of the most talented sorceress of Hogwarts would do, herself included.

Then her mother died.

* * *

She was currently stuck in her room, mind completely shattered in a thousand pieces.

Her mom just died, they had the funeral a few days ago, filled with kind words and support directed to the two siblings present that day. Her and Adam.

Her sister, Mara, couldn’t be there, because she had a fragile health.

Or so they told the others.

What nobody knew was the gruesome truth, the truth concerning her sister and her whole family.

Her father didn’t go to Azkaban for having a fight with some random muggles.

Those muggles were _assaulting_ her sister.

They saw her use magic and ganged up on her for whatever twisted reason.

And even though her dad saved her, Mara had never been the same since the incident.

Her magic wasn’t regular anymore, it was twisted, incontrollable.

Making her go outside wasn’t safe.

Even making her stay at home wasn’t safe.

Her mom paid with her life because of that.

But they could never tell anybody that.

Adora could never tell anyone why all of that happened, the twisted truth she was carrying, the reason why she was _stuck_ here forever.

Go on, call her selfish, call her uncaring and a monster, but what she hated the most about her situation was being unable to begin her successful life.

Hell, if she had to be honest, she never really liked her parents, never concerned about her, not giving a flying fuck about her being one of the greatest students at Hogwarts. The most her mother could blurt out was: “That’s the expected from you.”

And Mara, it’s not like she hated her, she loved telling her stories when they were little, but after the “incident”, she wouldn’t talk to Adora anymore, always closed in her room doing whatever, the only word she said were directed to Adam.

And Adam had always hated her, only because she was better than him in every way.

And now she was fucking stuck here, put in a situation by people that never really cared about her, her wings being ripped off by twisted minded people.

Every day, she couldn’t help but sit in her bed and look at the ceiling, watching her life slowly dying before her eyes.

No.

Today is going to be different.

She’s going to go outside, even just to visit her parents’ tombstones.

She got up from her bed and went downstairs to grab her jacket, ignoring her brother’s remarks, and then went outside.

Little snowflakes were falling from the sky, making the world in front of her a white blanket.

Thank god she brought her scarf and gloves; it was freezing outside.

She followed the little path that brought you to the graveyard and stopped in front of her parents’ tombstone, glaring at it as if to curse them.

Maybe she was going to do this all day long, maybe at some point she would have stopped and went walking for a while, but the important thing is, we’ll never know, because she wasn’t alone in the graveyard.

She noticed this when she saw a petite figure crouching over a particular tomb, glaring at it.

Maybe to a misinformed muggle it would have appeared that the figure was doing exactly what Adora had, glaring at a hated parent, but whoever was from the place knew that couldn’t have been possible.

Because that was the tombstone of the three most important scientists that have ever lived in the magic world.

The Perewells.

If there’s one important personality trait Adora had, it was curiosity, so she couldn’t help but get closer to the figure.

“Hey,” she said, trying to make her voice sound intimidating, “What are you doing?”

But the person didn’t even jump a little, nor acknowledged her for the matter, she just remained in her position, silent.

“Hey! I’m talking to you!” she said louder, now a little offended.

But nothing, not even the slightest sign of movement.

Now mad, Adora just walked away, borbotting something under her breath that sounded vaguely like: “So fucking rude.”

“Have you ever heard of the Deathly Hallows?”

Adora stopped in her track.

The figure had just talked to her, and she could clearly feel a pair of eyes staring at her back.

Adora, because she wasn’t rude like the other person, (or maybe more because she was extremely curious), turned around.

And saw the most beautiful different pair of eyes she had ever seen.

Two contrasting colours clashing with one another in a mesmerizing way, fighting for dominance on who deserved more attention.

That beautiful pair was attached to a beautiful petite figure. Her face was round but sharp, constellated by tiny freckles, and framed by voluminous and unruly hair, extremely messy but they still managed to draw you in.

Her figure was lithe and petite, and she couldn’t see much because of her heavy clothing for the cold temperatures, but it managed to intimidate you even from her current crouched down position.

To sum it up, this girl was a walking contradiction.

Adora had no idea why, but her cheeks started becoming warmer and her heart started skipping a few beats.

What-

Adora, what’s wrong with you?!

But she probably must’ve stared too long, because the girl raised a questioning brow.

_Shit._

“L-like the kids’ story?” she answered.

God, why was her voice trembling?!

“Kinda, but they’re so much more.”

Now the girl was staring at her with penetrating eyes, making her go defensive only by the sheer weight of that stare.

She turned to look at the tombstone again, now pointing to the strange symbol uncarved into the stone.

“The Elder Wand, the most powerful wand ever created, they say that no one can defeat you if you own it,” while saying that, she pointed her finger to the line at the centre of the symbol.

“The Resurrection Stone, by only touching it you can resurrect whoever you want, beating the scariest enemies of them all: Death.” then she pointed to the circle present around the line.

“And at last, the Cloak of Invisibility, capable of turning invisible everything you put under it.” in the end, she pointed to the triangular shape that surrounded the other two.

“The legend says that whoever possesses them all would be the Master of Death” her tone now was low, “It’s incredible how you English people tend to ignore such incredible inventions, even if they’re collocated in the graveyard near your home.”

The girl was looking at her again.

“They’re just legends,” said defensive Adora, “I have no idea where are you from, but here in the UK we tend to be very down to earth.”

The girl just stared at her for a few seconds, then got up from her crouched position while laughing a little under her breath.

“Maybe that’s one of your biggest flaws.”

With that, she just turned around without looking at her a second time and started walking away.

T-that's neither fair or nice!

“Hey! Tell me your name at least.” she said the loudest she could, still trying to make herself look bigger than she actually was.

And even if Adora wasn’t expecting it, the girl actually stopped, turned around completely and, while raising her arms, she opened her mouth.

“Remember this name, random girl.” she said with a smirk.

“Catra Grindelwald.”

* * *

Adora couldn’t stop thinking about that Catra girl.

She knew it was illogical, that she had been extremely rude, but there just was something about her that just enslaved Adora’s mind.

She couldn’t help but think about the fancy way in which she talked, her tiny freckles, the puffy cheeks, her _fucking eyes._

Shit.

She had to stop.

She had to go somewhere and think about something else.

So, she went to visit her neighbour, an eccentric old lady that wrote tons of books named Bathilda Bagshot, to have a simple cup of tea.

She couldn’t go anywhere else after all.

While going down the stairs and picking up her jacket, she heard a voice from the kitchen counter.

“Here you are, the wonderful Adora not even looking at her family and only staying locked in her room or going out to do only God knows what.”

It was Adam.

She decided to ignore him as always.

When she entered Bathilda’s house, the old lady greeted her with a big smile on her face. She had known her since she was a child, after all.

“Adora! My sweet child, do you want to spend some time together?”

“Obviously, Razz,” she didn’t know why, but she always wanted to be called like that from her, “I just need to escape from my mind, for a while.”

“Dearie, come downstair and meet one of my dearest friends!” called out Razz, talking to someone Adora wasn’t really sure about.

“Oh, Adora, a distant niece of mine has come visit me, you’re both the same age, it would be nice for you two to meet.” she said, with a smile on her face.

Adora didn’t really want to greet new people right now, but she politely agreed anyway.

“I told you a thousand times Razz, I don’t want to meet anybody! Why are you so-” the girl that had just came down the stairs stopped talking right when she posed her eyes on Adora.

Her _different_ coloured eyes.

_Fuck._

Looks like she can’t really escape from her mind.

“H-hi, I’m Catra Grindelwald.” she said, sounding a lot more insecure than when they first met.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Adora Dumbledore.”

* * *

She couldn’t stop looking at Catra during the entire time she was at Razz’s house.

She felt almost ashamed of herself.

But in her defence, Catra wasn’t only insanely h- _interesting_ , she was also incredibly smart. They spent literal hours at Razz’s house talking about whatever.

And even now, while she was reading a book, she couldn’t stop thinking about their conversations.

It almost felt like... they were equals.

It was an amazing sensation.

She was deeply lost in her thoughts that she barely heard the sounds coming from her room’s window.

Barely.

She immediately took out of her pocket her wand, pointing it towards her window, ready to attack.

Then she saw Catra crouched on her window.

Fucking Catra.

Was she her personal ghost now?

“Hey dumbass. It’s me.” said Catra, now coming inside the room.

“Wha- dumbass?!” she said, clearly offended, “What are you doing here?!”

“Listen, it hurts me to admit it, but you’re smarter than most people I know,” started explaining Catra, while sitting cross-legged on her bed, “and I have a crazy idea that most would turn down, if they’re not intelligent enough.”

“You think I'm smarter than the others?” said Adora, now her turn to be smug.

“Stop being so smug about it and listen to me!” Catra said, then smacked her palm against her arm, “I believe that muggles are too out of control.”

“Too... out of control?”

“Don’t be a parrot. And yes, they are. They have their own government and do whatever they want, not caring at all about the consequences.”

“But they’re harmless. Twenty muggles don’t stand a chance against even only one of us.” she questioned, clearly perplexed.

“Yeah, in the majority of cases. But everything could happen at any moment. I’m not talking about fighting them, but more about... controlling them, just a bit.”

Now she was deadly serious.

“C-controlling them? Isn’t that presumptuous? And then what? Exploit them?” Adora was starting to get a bit mad at Catra’s statements.

“No, no! It’s not for a personal gain!” answered immediately Catra, putting even her hands in front of her, “It’s for the Greater Good.”

“The... Greater Good?”

“Yes.” said Catra, turning extremely serious, “Controlling the muggles not for personal reasons, but for protecting both our specie and theirs.”

“Protect in what way, exactly?” she asked, a bit perplexed, but now intrigued by the idea.

“Keeping them from doing certain things, conditioning them into thinking a certain way, so that we won't have any more incidents like Mara’s.”

“H-how, how do you know about Mara?!” asked Adora, shocked.

“Shh, don’t question it. But imagine, a word with muggles and wizards living harmoniously with one another, guided by a common power: me, and you too if you want to. Now, are you on board with my idea?” asked Catra in the end.

She was staring at her, expectantly.

Adora had to be honest, she made up her mind a while ago.

“If it is for the wellbeing of both worlds, if it is for the Greater Good, then I’m more than happy to contribute to the project.” said Adora with a solemn tone.

When Catra heard those words, she simply smiled with a sweet smile.

_Fuck, so cute._

Adora, what the hell is wrong with you.

“Then the next steps are the Deathly Hallows.” Catra said.

“What do they have to do with all of this?” asked Adora.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow,” she said, then got up and towards her window, “Anyway, it has been a pleasure doing business with you.”

She smirked in her direction, then jumped out of her window.

Adora could only stare forward, still thinking about everything that had happened.

_What has she gotten herself into?_

**Author's Note:**

> For who has seen the Harry Potter films, this fanfiction may seem like a interesting take about the Harry Potter world. 
> 
> The ones that have read the books instead will think that finally someone is talking about Dumbledore's past, because we don't talk about it nearly enough.
> 
> In every case, enjoy the fic!


End file.
